


gerascophobia

by lockedpearl



Series: phobias [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Headcanon, Phobias, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedpearl/pseuds/lockedpearl
Summary: Levi, Hanji, dan deru pembangunan di kejauhan sana yang baru saja berhenti.





	gerascophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Gerascophobia  
> (n.) the fear of growing old.

Levi menyambangi Hanji di atas tebing tinggi yang memandang laut. Bunyi rekonstruksi pembangunan lelap tepat Levi duduk di sebelah Hanji. Levi sudah tidak menghitung (dan tidak pernah menghitung) sudah berapa kali bersebelahan dengan Hanji ketika cuma ada mereka berdua, atau, menyendiri sedang ramai di sana. Mereka berperan sebagai orangtua yang diam-diam membicarakan masa depan anak-anaknya. Levi tidak tahu sudah yang ke berapa, tapi, ia tahu bahwa dirinya dan Hanji tidak dalam keadaan lengkap secara bertahap.

Malam seperti biasa. Malam yang kadang terlalu sunyi hingga jeritan dalam kepala meledak-ledak hingga sampai ke telinga.

"Setelah semua ini ... aku masih _khawatir_."

Levi mengangkat sedikit dagunya. Ia terlalu tahu bahwa maksud khawatir dari kalimat itu adalah perasaan takut.

"Khawatir apa lagi, Mata Empat?"

"Aku takut tumbuh...."

_Tsk. Ayolah,_ batin Levi, _kita sudah terlalu tua untuk tumbuh maupun takut menua._

"... karena aku khawatir perbedaan tinggi kita jadi semakin bersenjang."

Tinju yang mendarat di kepala Hanji itu berkekuatan. Kacamata Hanji yang menjadi ciri utamanya sedikit bergeser dan sedikit turun.

Levi menyesal telah mengkhawatirkan dan mencoba menghibur Hanji dari ketakutannya walau dalam hati. Bukan! Bukan! Bukan berarti Hanji yang selalu menghibur hatinya. Contohnya, Hanji yang malah terkikik geli. Begitu halus, begitu cantik seperti bulan di atas sana yang menerangi laut—eh, bukan begitu!


End file.
